It is typical for a company in the agricultural seed industry to generate one or more research plots in a research seed location in order to evaluate certain seed varieties. Such seed varieties may include, but need not be limited to, seeds from a specific source, genotype, population, and/or breeding line. In such a manner, researchers may evaluate various features of the plants growing in the research plot, as well as features of any crops produced from the plants. In some instances these features may be compared to plants grown from different seed varieties in the research plot. Thus, certain experiments may require a researcher to plant many different seed varieties in the research plot at approximately the same time. Additionally, a researcher may desire to plant various seed varieties in relatively close proximity to other seed varieties.
Typically, seed research plots are planted in an arrangement of ranges and rows whereby one or more rows constitutes a plot or generally a unique seed genetic composition to be reproduced or evaluated. An alley, typically oriented perpendicular to the rows and for a defined width separates the plots into ranges for a matrix arrangement of seed plots within an experiment or experimental research field layout.
Seed research plot planters are configured to deliver a planting arrangement in ranges and rows via seed handling and metering apparatus consisting of mechanical, electromechanical, and pneumatic components generally controlled via some type of micro processor, computer, or programmable logic controller. In order to track the location of various seed varieties, a map may be manually created that describes the locations of the seeds based on the planned distribution of seeds. Often, the map is generated before seeds are planted in the research field and the map represents where the seeds are intended to be planted in the research plot. However, these maps are generated without reference to the characteristics of the research seed location, and no geospatial information or logic is executed to arrange, place, or exclude planting of plots to achieve or verify a desired planting arrangement. Data may also be gathered about plants that grow from the seeds planted in a research seed location, as well as after the plants have been harvested. However, such data is recorded in a notebook and, moreover, is not readily associated with other aspects of the research seed location.
As a result a need exists for a system, method, and computer program product for managing a research seed location. In various embodiments, the system, method, and computer program product should provide for arranging, planting, and recording information specific to seed research plots using geospatial information tools. In addition, the system, method, and computer program product should provide linking of data with a research plot database.